Who Is It?
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Ino is trying to figure out who Sakura has her eyes set on but wont invite to her wedding. Can she figure it out before the day or will Sakura's mystery man remain a secret? (Bad at summary) Rating and characters set to change.


A/N: Hiya everyone! Its been a while! I hope everyone's having a good time and I hope you guys enjoy this new story, Not sure how long its going to be. But rest assured you'll know when I know. Ps. Might be a bit OOC. let me know though :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutor or its Sequels.

It's been three years since the Shinobi world was ravaged by the war against the gods. It's also been three years since team seven was whole again. Well nearly whole.

"So…" Ino said drawing out the unasked question. It's been three hours since the two women started their little task of preparing for Ino's bachelorette party and she thought that now seemed like a reasonable time for a much needed break.

"Ino.." Sakura started. "I'm not going through this a third time!" She sighed, a little annoyed at her friends pestering.

"C'mon Sakura! Let's face it Sasuke isn't going to be coming back anytime soon and besides we both know that you deserve better than whatever life he could give you." Ino told her as she waved her hands in front of the red-heads face. Nearly as annoyed as Sakura was at the fact that her best friend was waiting around for someone who doesn't plan on ever looking back.

Sakura sighed before placing down the banner she was holding and giving her friend her undivided attention. "It's not about him. I-I already told him in my last letter that I wasn't going to be waiting here for him to return. That I needed to move on and find my own happiness."

"So what the hell is this about huh? Why won't you go out with Shino!"

"Because Shino and I have nothing in common!" She exclaimed. Ino has been trying to set up Sakura and their bug-loving comrade ever since Sakura told her and Sai that she wasn't bringing a plus one to their wedding.

"Cmon forehead, you have Lady Katsuyu talk about that." Ino reasoned. Truthfully Ino knew that Sakura and Shino weren't made to be a couple but after what her fiance said about how he believes that Sakura has her eyes and heart on someone she thought maybe if she pushed hard enough she would get Sakura to spill on who it was.

Sakura didn't entertain Ino's ridiculous statement with a reply and went back to working on the preparations.

'_I will find out your secret Sakura if it's the last thing I do.'_

_Later on that night. _

"So how are the preparations coming?" Sai asked his fiance when he saw her coming home that night completely spent.

"Absolutely exhausting." Ino replied as she plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Why don't you find some more help than just you and Sakura?" He asked as he put down the scroll he was reading.

"The preparations isnt whats tiring, it's the fact that Sakura is being so tight lipped about it…" She sighed,

"Tight lipped about what?"

"About who the mystery man is you fool!"

"Ah…" A few months ago when the couple were sending out their wedding invites the question about a certain Maid of Honor's plus one came up.

Flash back to three months ago.

"_Hmm…" Ino hummed as she was sealing the Rose Gold invitations that were ready to be mailed. _

"_What is it?" Sai asked as he was coming back from getting the couple more tea._ _Sure the question as to why they were mailing out invites and spending the money on the postage when nearly everyone who was invited they saw daily came about Ino simply stated that it was for show and to remember their wedding. Sai being Sai decided to let this one go even though he didn't understand. _

"_It just occurred to me but I was wondering who Sakura is bringing…" _

"_Hm. No idea. I doubt they will go together." Sai replied thoughtfully as he sipped on his tea_

"_Who Uchiha? I really don't think that Sasuke's first trip home would be to attend our wedding." Ino replied. _

"_Well I guess we will have to wait and see." Sai told her as he was hiding the faintest of smirks behind his cup unbeknownst to his fiance._

'_I wonder…" Was his last thought before he returned his attention to the task at hand. _

Present.

"C'mon be real with me Sai you knew that Sakura ended things with Sasuke didn't you?" She pleaded.

All she got in return was a shoulder shrug.

"Come on! You have to tell me who it is! I beg of you!"

"So what you can get involved and perhaps ruin things before they even start? No I don't think so, it would be too troublesome to hear you complain about how you wish I never told you." Sai said as he went back to reading the scroll that he momentarily set aside.

"You know what I don't even think you know who it is and you're just making assumptions. Besides you were daft enough not to notice when I was trying to get your attention, let alone notice something going on between Sakura and the mystery person." Ino said with confidence and plopped back down on the couch so she was lying down.

"I may not be completely aware of when things happen to me just yet but I am an observer and so I observe what is going on around me whether I want to or not." Sai told her.

At that Ino felt a spark of hope.

"So prove it and tell me who this mystery person is!" She dared.

"No." Sai said with some finality.

"Well fine then I hope you're comfy where you are now because until you tell me or I find out who it is you're sleeping on the couch!" Ino told him as she got up off the couch and walked into their shared bedroom before throwing some bedding and pillows at him.

"Good-night!" She yelled out as slammed the door.

When things finally returned to normal and there wasn't anyone else in the livingroom Sai finally put down his scroll, took the blankets and got ready for bed.

'_Doesn't she realize that the wedding is two nights away?"_ _Sai thought to himself before drifting off to sleep._

_The next night. Aka the Bachelorette party. _

"Ok so you promise to get good and drunk right Sakura?" Ino asked before she lead her and her bridal party into the loud and busy club.

"Yes, yes Ino I promise not to flush out the alcohol until tomorrow morning." Sakura assured her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"Perfect! And that goes for the rest of you too. I want us to be feeling this in the morning! Let's go!" Ino yelled as she rushed into the building ready for the night ahead.

The rest of the girls who weren't so keen on getting as hammered as the blonde decided to say their prayers and walk in behind her.

Ino's girlfriends that were in attendance besides Sakura was the rest of the girls from Konoha 11, Shizune and of course legendary drinker herself, Tsunade.

"MiLady?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the bar and noted that her shishou who is quite the drinker wasn't partaking as actively as some of the others.

It's been almost an hour since the group arrived and while half of them were passed out drunk thanks to the efforts of the hot men in attendance and the drinks that kept on coming this evening the other half were either outside puking their guts out or making out in the corner of the club. But Sakura was neither, she was spacing out her drinks so that she doesn't make a fool of herself and let herself go.

"Hmm?" Tsunade answered not really feeling the vibe.

"You're unusually well behaved. I don't think I've ever seen Shizune passed out from drinking because she would usually leave early to take you home when you had too much." Sakura stated as she looked on at the dark-haired assistant.

"I guess there comes a point where it just doesn't appeal to you." Tsunade said shrugging as she took a sip from her glass.

"Hm. For some reason I don't really think that's it." Sakura said smiling.

"Who knows." Tsunade replied as she hid her knowing smile behind her glass.

Unlike Ino, Sakura caught that little gesture and was about to say something but fate intervened when Ino came to Sakura and collapsed spouting nonsense about wild forest creatures and how much she was afraid of going home alone in the dark.

Seeing this act Tsunade let out a small laugh and told Sakura that as maid of honor it was her job to see that Ino got home safely and that no wild forest creatures were going to get her.

Sighing and inwardly cursing Ino's timing she got up from her seat, careful not to jostle the now sleeping bride-to-be as she bid farewell to Tsunade and left the club.

It was a long trek back to Ino's place because even though Sakura felt stable enough to roof jump by herself it was a different matter when dealing with some heavy dead weight.

Finally after about half an hour she got both Ino and herself back in one piece.

After trying to open the door and failing when she realized the door was locked she pounded on the door hoping that Sai was home.

Alas no such luck.

"Sure choose today to be a normal social person and leave the damn house Sai." Sakura muttered half to herself and half to the pale skinned man.

"Well it is his bachelor party Sakura. It's only fair considering that Ino had one."

A voice from behind her on the street called out startling her.

"Oh it's just you Sensei." Sakura said as she was trying to tame her erratically beating heart.

"Hey don't forget me. I'm here too!" Kiba said as he called out. For once the man was not accompanied by his partner Akamaru.

"Ha oh sorry, I didn't notice you without Akamaru." Sakura laughed a little embarrassed that she hadn't recognized him. To be honest she hadn't really recognized either one for a second both were dressed a little nicer than usual.

"Yeah well Naruto planned a surprise bachelor party for Sai and it was held at a nice restaurant and there were no dogs allowed so…" Kiba said as he shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was because the large dog wasn't with him or something else.

"Well what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'd thought the first person to ditch his own party would be Sai." She laughed.

"Yeah well, we got a head start." Kakashi stated as he leaned on the fence surrounding the home with his head in one of his books.

"I see." Sakura said in acknowledgement.

"Ah I see you two are back safe and sound." Sai's voice cut through.

"Oh yeah, well Ino got her wish." Sakura laughed.

"I'll take her off your hands Sakura. Thanks." Sai told her as he lifted the sleeping beauty up into his arms.

"Want me to take you home Sakura?" Kiba asked as Sakura walked down the porch steps.

"Um." Sakura hesitated for a second as she looked between the men around her. After she noticed no one else was paying attention to the two, with Kakashi's head stuck in his book and Sai fidgeting with the seals on the door.

"That's okay Kiba. I bet Akamaru is waiting patiently for you and I know you don't like to be separated from him for so long."

Kiba grew bright red as he noticed that Sakura caught on to him.

"Meh, you're right. He's probably growing restless." Kiba stated. "Well if you're sure I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." He said with a wave and within a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Well good night everyone. Sai make sure she's in good shape tomorrow. I don't want to deal with a drunk Ino."

"Wait why don't you stay the night. That way you are here in the morning to get ready. Your clothes are here anyways." Sai asked as he finally got the door unlocked.

"Hmm. I guess." Sakura said after thinking for a moment.

"Goodnight Hatake." Sai nodded goodbye to the former Jonin captain.

"Mah." Kakashi said as he waved goodbye to the couple as they retreated.

"Well goodnight sensei. See you in the morning. Get some rest." Sakura said bidding farewell to the man.

"Good night Sakura." He said quietly and before Sakura could turn around Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

_Later on._

"So did you have a good night?" Sai asked once he got Ino into the privacy of their own room.

"It went better than I planned." Ino answered with a knowing grin.

"_I know who it is…"_

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed and if not please tell me why! I made this a little guessing game towards the end. Anyone wanna take a gander as to who it is?

As always thanks for reading and if you feel inclined to let me know how you like or dislike it I'd be even more thankful

Chao,

FTL


End file.
